


Злое небо

by Sotha_Sil



Series: На бреющем полете [1]
Category: Strike Back, The Golden Hour (TV)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotha_Sil/pseuds/Sotha_Sil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для особенных болезней нужны особенные врачи, особенные места и обстоятельства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Злое небо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CDR J.Weiner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CDR+J.Weiner).
  * Inspired by [Хорошие люди](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73355) by CDR J.Weiner. 



> АУ. Портер служит в ВВС.

Вечером небо над Афганом было рыжее и злое. Солнце ползло вниз между камней в песок, как красное семечко в почву – погружалось медленно и неохотно, знало, что всходов не даст. Горизонт готовился сомкнуться над ним, сожрать горячий кругляш и выплюнуть назад утром, не сумев переварить. Рыжее небо было ровное, как тонкая пленка машинного масла в луже. Воздух, горячий и дрожащий у самой земли, пах камнем, железом и бензином, который впитывался в грязно-желтое крошево, похожий на кошачью мочу в лотке. 

Джон Портер лежал на спине и смотрел, как паскудная рыжина темнеет, начиная с запада. Рядом враскоряку замерли воткнутые в пухлый бархан обломки немецкого юнкерса. От них тянуло дымом и гарью. Неровный сизый столб поднимался слева и сбоку, и истаивал, растворяясь в голодной вышине. Афганистан всегда с бесконечной нежностью стервятника собирал тех, кому по жизни не повезло. Это была не страна, и даже не земля – это была чертова вселенная, которая не привыкла делиться и, тем более, отпускать то, что считала своим. 

Джон смотрел, не моргая. Ему казалось, что мир схлопнулся, и вокруг не осталось ничего, кроме сухой, дышащей жаром пустоты. Жар был везде. Он впитывался в одежду, проникал под нее колючим песком, лез в уши и в нос, дрожал перед глазами. Обжился в половине органов как необнаруженный паразит.

«Внутренний Афганистан», - сказал однажды Алек, бросая в мойку резиновые перчатки. Лицо у него в тот момент было землистого цвета – от усталости, и не выражало ничего, но диагноз показался Джону точным. Один на двоих диагноз и брезгливо кинутые в раковину, все в крови, перчатки. Алек был голосом хреновой истины – в белом халате и с сигаретой в зубах. Периодически ему хотелось набить за это морду. 

Джон пошевелил пальцами, загребая горячий песок. Пальцы еще слушались. Он попробовал сесть. Руки мазали по песку, опереться было не на что, но после нескольких попыток ему удалось. Он сощурился и огляделся по сторонам, закрываясь обожженной ладонью от света. Свет был закатный, густой и не обещающий ничего хорошего.

По плоскостям юнкерса катались песчинки и пыль – не то как сор, не то как безмозглые муравьи. Пилот умер. Джону было плевать на труп. Он поднялся и, шатаясь, припадая на одну ногу, доковылял до вражеской машины – посмотреть, какие части у нее уцелели, и нельзя ли приткнуть их своему Торнадо, чтобы попробовать взлететь. 

На сей раз Афган захотел сожрать обоих чужаков, беспокоящих его высушенные недра, обожженную поверхность и рыжее, злое небо. В таком небе самое место было одним только песчаным бурям. В таком небе, как под лучами радиации, нельзя болтаться слишком долго. Джон Портер уже давным-давно превысил совместимую с жизнью норму. 

Матерясь, он схватился за корявый металлический лист и потянул его на себя, вскрывая самолету брюхо. Оттуда потекло, как будто юнкерс сам был когда-то живым.  
Джон мог бы этого не делать. Он мог бы и дальше лежать на песке, как издыхающее животное на хозяйских коленях. Он был бы не против – диагноз, поставленный Алеком, чувствовался как ткнувшееся в затылок дуло, которое гонит и гонит прочь от мирной сытости, от любимой, но повзрослевшей дочери, от по-сестрински одинаковых лондонских улиц. Прочь: в жар, в пекло, на скалы, под перекрестный огонь. Джон никогда не отрицал, что болен. Он ненавидел войну до ломоты в зубах, он стер бы эту паскудную землю со всех карт, если бы мог, но в ней гнило слишком много знакомых костей. И уже гудел невдалеке кара-бурак, приготовленный лично для него, чтобы Афган мог собрать фулл хаус из сбитых британских машин. 

Пять минут назад Джон был не то, чтобы против остаться. Это стало бы логическим продолжением - и окончанием - их отношений с Богом забытой выжженной до желтизны дырой. Джон Портер не любил врать себе. Сдохнуть под собственным самолетом, вставшим, как ломаное пугало, на щербатом каменном откосе – означало продуть старухе с косой, дезертировать с позором и улюлюканьем. Даже если миссия выполнена, и вражеский разведчик похоронен в соседней куче песка.  
Джон готов был остаться – пять минут назад. Лежать и разглядывать высокое своенравное небо, одно для всей земли и разное для каждой из земель. Сдаться жаре, ранам, жажде и шепоту пустыни. Охранять отполированные до молочной чистоты знакомые кости. А потом он вспомнил вымазанные в крови перчатки, опухший шов на боку, некрасивое от нервного напряжения лицо, и подумал: хорошо, что одного комплекта костей Афган так и не досчитался. И еще одного не досчитается.  
Алек никогда не нес ерунды, вроде: «Не смей отдавать концы» или: «Возвращайся», он молчал, смотрел и штопал его с особым остервенением – каждый раз. 

Джон ввалился в кабину, как мешок с отбросами в кузов мусоровозки, гадая, хватит ли у наспех залатанного Торнадо дурной удачи, чтобы оторваться от щербатой каменной лепешки. Жар и пустота, желающие его себе текли между лопатками едким потом, пробитое плечо казалось чужим. За спиной поднимались над песчаной могилой длинные тени. Ветер набирал силу. 

Мотор неохотно загудел, а потом плаксиво раскашлялся и заглох. Джон выругался, прикладывая кулаком приборную панель и прислушался. В тишине становились все различимее отголоски далекого, зарождающегося между небом и землей гула – Афганистан послал за ним кара-бурак, ручного песчаного черта. Чтобы не выпустить добычу, не разделить ее ни с кем, собрать свою жуткую коллекцию. Именно сейчас, когда позорная слабость прошла, и Джон раздумал узаконивать отношения с проклятой войной. Когда стало понятно, куда и к кому нужно вернуться. 

Алек проспорил ему пиво, а он, в свою очередь, задолжал пару принципиальных вопросов.

\- Давай же, мать твою, - прошептал Джон, выжимая рычаг. Язык от сухости и жажды едва ворочался во рту, зато голова соображала прекрасно – мысли являлись ему чистые и ясные, каких не было уже давно. Что нужно сделать сейчас, что нужно сделать по возвращении. Зачем. Как. Песчаная буря неумолимо надвигалась, готовясь похоронить все, что плохо лежит, смахнуть, как рука смахивает со стола хлебные крошки. Исполинская рука жесткой и непримиримой земли. Но Джон знал, что не умрет.

Самолет тряхнуло, железное нутро, рыкнув, загудело, поддакивая вою непогоды и доброй сотне чертей с тыла. Прорезанное трещинами каменное плато, дернувшись, покатилось под шасси. Машина ожила - медленно, с младенческой неуверенностью двинулась вперед, как будто решая, достаточно ей сил подняться в воздух и лететь. 

\- Док сказал бы, что нам нужна реанимация. Или поджопник, - сообщил Джон трещине на лобовом стекле. Кара-бурак выл, наступая на пятки, мимо заскользила смазанная поверхность: бело-желтое высохшее море с барханами вместо волн, останки юнкерса и камни, похожие на торчащие из земли пальцы. Край откоса делался все ближе, неровный и темный. Джон подумал, что это будет самый позорный проигрыш, если ему сейчас не хватит разбега.

«В-в-в-у-у-у-у», - послышалось сзади. Он сжал рычаг, как сжал бы руку падающего в пропасть. Самолет подскочил на каменной морщине, скользнул навстречу краснеющему на двенадцать часов горизонту и, оторвавшись от земли, стал набирать высоту. Джон почувствовал, как что-то гадостное, паразитирующее в его теле, неизлечимое – завывает, визжит и съеживается вместе с растущей высотой.

Внутренний Афганистан пока что не проиграл – в чудеса верить было впору одним лишь детям, женщинам и церковным прихожанам, а Джон тысячу лет не ходил в церкви. Афганистан не проиграл. Но и выиграть ему больше не удастся. 

Небо вокруг было рыжее и злое, похожее на ржавчину, темнеющее с запада и горящее опускающимся солнцем впереди. Опасное, неприветливое, хищное. В таком небе самое место одним лишь песчаным бурям. Джон Портер летел по нему, слушая мерный гул мотора и знал – он выживет. И теперь знал, зачем.


End file.
